


You

by ducklingcabal



Category: Love Victor (TV 2020)
Genre: M/M, Obsession, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ducklingcabal/pseuds/ducklingcabal
Summary: Victor Salazar, the new kid at Creekwood High catches the attention of Benji Campbell from the moment they cross paths. Are they meant to be together?A satirical/dark retelling of Season 1 from Benji's perspective (with a little twist).Inspired by the TV show You.
Relationships: Benjamin "Benji" Campbell/Derek (Love Victor), Benjamin "Benji" Campbell/Victor Salazar
Comments: 18
Kudos: 26
Collections: Venji Fic Fests: Halloween 2020





	1. Well Hello There

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note: This will be a bit of a dark/satirical take on Season 1 inspired by the show You. Things will get a little creepy since it's for the Halloween fic fest and won't be my normal fluffy take on the characters, especially Benji. It may not be everyone's taste so no worries if anyone prefers to skip this one. The regularly scheduled fluff will be back for the next fic.

The hair on the back of my neck stands on end as soon as I walk into the noisy halls of the hellhole known as Creekwood High. Someone is watching me.

Well, hello there.

Who are _you_?

Based on your vibe, you’re a new student.

Your jacket isn’t name brand. Or even fashionable. You’re also hanging out with Felix.

You’re not stuck up like the rest of the assholes here then.

But your shoes - they’re cool. So you do like a little attention.

Okay, I bite. Or at least, I’d like to.

“Hey Felix.” Felix is fine - in an annoying, over-excited puppy kind of way. But you’re the one I really want to talk to. “Hey, nice shoes. Vintage Nike Cortezes?”

And you say your first word to me.

“Yeah.” Your face breaks into an eager half smile and your eyes light up with excitement. God, you’re adorable. “My mom got them for me at a garage sale just because they were my size, she didn’t even know how cool they were.”

You’re definitely not like the other rich-ass kids at Creekwood; they’d rather drop dead than admit that they’re wearing something from a garage sale.

Your expression changes to an adorable scrunch face. “Not saying that my shoes are cool.” You sound apologetic.

Oh, I _like_ you. Sweet, humble, drop-dead gorgeous. What’s not to like? Aside from your tragic fashion sense.

But we can work on that.

“No, they are.” I should leave it there, but I can’t stop myself. You’re irresistible. “It sounds like those shoes were your destiny.” Just like you’re mine. “ _If_ you believe in that kind of thing.” Your eyebrows crinkle as you nod slightly. I hope my grin sells it as a joke. The last thing I want is to scare you off.

You smile softly, your eyes warm as they pierce into mine. “Yeah. Yeah, I do…believe in, um, cool kicks.” Your mouth says cool kicks, but your eyes say more.

If this were a movie, I’d grab you and we’d go at it in a closet somewhere.

The bell for first period rings. Our time together is cut short. For now.

Your name will be all over Creek Secrets within an hour, but I need to know it. “Well, it was really nice to meet, you – um?”

Your hand reaches out to accept my extended one. My hand tingles as your larger one envelops mine.

“Victor.” 

“Benji.”

Soon, I’d have your full name, Victor. It shouldn’t be hard to find you on social media after that.

So many people turn out to be disappointments. Would you be another one?

Before I met you, I thought I was in love. I thought I'd found the one. But recently, I haven’t been so sure. And now you’re here, Victor, and I’m even less sure.

Are you my destiny? We'll have to wait and see. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter is mostly a teaser, subsequent chapters will be longer.


	2. The Last Nice Guy in Creekwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benji learns more about Victor.

As predicted, high school gossip has laid your life bare by the end of second period. I’ve never found a Creek Secrets post intriguing before, but this one is different. This one is all about _you_.

Victor Salazar. Transfer student from Graham, Texas. Sophomore. Uncuffed – whatever the hell that means.

For once, I’m grateful that Lake is a gossipy bitch. Straight people can occasionally be useful.

I find your account on Instagram before I even walk to my next class. It’s public. Of course.

My sweet, naïve, little kitten. Has no one taught you about the dangers of the internet? We’ll have to talk about this later.

Your account is remarkably wholesome, mostly family photos, a few basketball pictures, a handful of cute candids. No thirst traps to be found – surprising for someone blessed with your good looks.

You really are _the_ most precious little thing, aren’t you? 

\-----

Lunch gives me time to study you in more detail. The branches of the tree in the courtyard provide a refuge - hardly needed since most of the straights here give me a wide berth anyway.

The more I look at your photos, the more you take shape in my head.

There’s a change in you, Victor – a sadness and fragility that creeps into your pictures over time. Into a smile that once threatened to tickle your ears and into eyes that once crinkled when you laughed.

It’s subtle, but I see it. I see _you._

And you're just like me.

Were you sent here to find me, Victor? To find someone who can protect you from the cruelness of the world? Someone who can restore the breadth of your smile and the brightness in your eyes?

Two voices rise above the steady drone from the tables below. The banal chatter fades away as the potential for gossip distracts Creekwood’s finest from their customary navel-gazing.

I ignore them. Probably just a couple of dumb jocks getting into another dick-measuring contest.

Besides, I have more important things to worry about.

Like reviewing your followers. 

But my concentration breaks as a crowd steadily builds around the periphery of the patio. And that’s when I see you, my sweet kitten, face to face with that prick Andrew Spencer.

And everyone is just standing there, watching, efflorescent in the tense atmosphere. Fuck, I hate these assholes.

Before I can intervene, that bastard has already knocked into you, scattering your lunch across the ground. I want to run him down and rip his face off, but I know that you need me more right now.

I push through the gawking masses to get to you. My heart breaks to see you dispirited and ashamed like this. “You okay?” I offer you my hand. And with it, my heart.

Your face raises to mine like a flower to the sun. Your eyes search my face, questioning.

You can trust me, kitten. I could never hurt you. 

You slowly reach out, placing your hand in mine and I raise you up from the ground and onto your feet.

“Ow-ow! Get it, new kid!” Of course. A stunningly original taunt from one of Creekwood’s best and brightest.

You quickly drop my hand and your tone is flat as you pull away. “I’m fine.” And then you’re gone. Torn away from me by these homophobes we call classmates. 

I don’t blame you, Victor. I understand. I can be patient.

You can't get rid of me that easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like I lied about the other chapters being longer. Hitting a bit of writer's block with this one.
> 
> Thanks for reading and sticking with me through these painfully slow updates! I'll try to get the next one out sooner.


End file.
